


Fine

by agentwashingcat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Asexual Character, M/M, Trans Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Trans Male Character, York is just here to be supportive lol, this focuses more on the ace bit but there is dysphoria mention so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Wash is definitely, totally fine. York doesn't buy it. Cross posted on tumblr for rvb rare pair week!





	Fine

“Hey, uh, you alright there, Wash?” York pulled himself back, letting his hands settle gently on Wash’s hips. They’d been fooling around a little on his bed, making out, that sort of thing. York had suggested going a little further, and Wash had said okay, but it was pretty clear to York that he wasn’t, really, not when he stiffened everytime Yorks hands got anywhere close to someplace he might call intimate.

York had to admit, he was used to already having slept with his significant others by this point in the relationship. But Wash had always been hesitant and York wasn’t about to push. Especially now that it was incredibly clear Wash was uncomfortable going further.

“Sure, fine.” The way his voice cracked made it clear it really wasn’t fine, and even Wash winced at the sound of his own voice. “Okay, maybe not.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” York soothed, moving his hands to cup Wash’s face. Wash was very steadily avoiding eye contact, and York frowned. “Hey, look at me.”

Wash’s eyes flitted up briefly before looking away again, red tinting his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just, I’m  _ trying _ but-”

“Hey hey hey,” York cut him off quickly. He definitely didn’t want Wash thinking this was something he had to do. “I don’t want you to force yourself to do anything, okay? I love you, sex isn’t as important as you being happy is.”

Slowly, Wash looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” York tugged Wash into his lap, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Wash returned the favor, pressing his face into York’s neck and holding onto him tightly. “I wanna make it very clear I don’t need reasons, but is this something you want to talk about?”

Wash pulled back slightly, uncertainty written all over his face. “I… don’t know that I could give you a reason, anyway. I’ve just, I’ve never been interested, really. I used to think you know maybe it was some sort of weird dysphoria thing, right, like oh, wrong body, don’t want it, but I don’t… that doesn’t feel right. Ya know?”

York raised an eyebrow. “Have you ever considered the possibility you’re ace?”

Wash blinked. “That I’m what?”

“Asexual. It means you don’t experience sexual attraction. One of my brothers identified that way.” That was really the only reason he knew anything beyond just the basic definition. 

“Oh.” Wash was quiet for a moment. “That’s a thing?”

“Sure is.” York smiled softly, bringing their foreheads together. “Think that might fit?”

“...yeah, I think it might.” Wash grinned, letting out a little laugh. “I thought I was just weird. Good to know it’s not just me.”

“I mean, you are weird,” York teased, giving Wash a quick kiss. “Just not about that specifically.”

“Gee, thanks, York.” Wash just shook his head, settling into York’s lap. “You jerk.”

“You know you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
